All in the Past
by Kelsea
Summary: Starring Link's daughter...=P
1. Default Chapter

Prologue -Emowhen-  
Link bluntly refused to marry. Though he did LOVE Zelda, he had no wish to settle down at his young age of 20 years. He did promise, to stay with her a few days between travels. In turn, this is how Emowhen came to be. Princess Zelda had her child on a stormy day, early in the summer months, and the child came to be called Emowhen.  
  
It isn't even known why Zelda herself chose this name, it was so and the kingdom rejoiced. Link was of course, far away, and unaware of his daughter. There was no doubt that Emowhen was Link's child either, she had the same fierce blue eyes, the same stable fingers. It was only 2 months after Emowhen was born that Link returned. He set eyes on the infant and crossed his arms. Emowhen was napping, and so Link stood very quiet so not to disturb her. His arm crept toward the edge of the crib, and he leaned gently over it, pondering whose baby it was. A small bracelet was around her wrist, and it was labeled. Bending down to get a better look, he read…  
  
"Emowhen." The words clung to his throat. The writing was engraved; it wasn't one of the town's babies. That was for sure. The child was wrapped in a soft, baby green blanket, which was probably the finest baby blanket in the world. What a wonder this new child was. Zelda entered the room to check on her child, she wasn't in formal clothes either. Just a loose white shirt, and a faded blue skirt. It took Link a moment to realize who was hugging him; in the time it took her to realize her love had returned.  
  
"Link, darling!" She exclaimed, burrowing her forehead into his shoulder. "I missed you so."   
  
"Oh…its you Zelda, I missed you a lot too." He said awkwardly. "Uh… who's Emowhen anyway? Isn't you mom-dead or something?"  
  
Zelda frowned and released Link. "Don't you remember?" She asked. "Please remember…" She waited, letting Link answer her question. Link sat, trying to remember the year before-his last visit was so long ago. Curse is memory!  
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed. "We were discussing names-you just brought the subject up…right? So-someone named their kid after my favorite name?" He asked stupidly. Zelda grinned. He was half-right.  
  
"Yeah…but-I named her." She told him. Link thought for a moment, waiting for his thought process to continue. He looked at Zelda, and looked at the child. He looked at himself too. It was odd. He was off saving the world while his kid was sleeping in her crib. How embarrassing. However, if he did not show love towards Zelda's pains of motherhood, it would depress her so. So he gave Zelda a long hug, and smiled even if he didn't have understanding…of what to do. 


	2. She don't need no stinking gaurd

Chapter 1: She don't need no stinking guard!  
  
Emowhen twiddled her thumbs. It was when she was only about 7, when the entire palace thought Zelda needed a break from the wild child known as Emowhen, the princess. The girl wouldn't ever look at dresses, and was always following the servants (sheikas) with books of gallant heroes and mythical lands. Much like her own. She now sat on a bench, her blue eyes fixed on the stone and cracked floor. She decided to amuse herself.  
  
"I'm Link and I never come home!" Said her pointer finger in a hard, yet soft voice. She coughed a bit and strained her voice.  
  
"And I'm princess Zelda who needs to be a queen and won't let Emowhen have any cookies and always makes her wear dresses that she will obviously fall down in." Said her pinky. Emowhen sighed in pity of her own parents. Then she looked at the gate. A soldier came in calmly, muttering about something of great amusement. On impulse, she got up and followed the armored man.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, feeling her natural voice again. It was tiny, she didn't like it. It didn't attract enough attention. The soldier looked at her and chuckled.  
  
"Your mother wants to hire you a guardian-a servant. You wouldn't believe the crackpots out there that want to kidnap you. It's obvious too, wearing bandanas over their eyes, holding knives. They aren't respectable men and women." The man was a soldier known as Kanuhm. Kanuhm was quite famous as the soldier who- 'once you get him started, he won't shut up.' Emowhen just starred blankly at him.  
  
"Guardian?" She said, feeling an arguing power take her. "I don't need a guardian!" Kanuhm grew silent as he thought, he was going to fetch tea and cake to watch the mob, but arguing was his hobby, and kids were usually easy to beat if you knew how to push them around.   
  
"Yes, young lady, a guardian is a must. They protect you from being killed, kidnapped. They are there to guide and to mentor you, to train you in basic combat skills. To entertain you around the palace." He said, thinking of which pie flavor to get. Emowhen glared at him hard, she had no intention of dropping this subject.  
  
"Parents are supposed to do that. NOT guardians. Do you see other kids with older people looming around their sides? NO! Mommy and Daddy should be able to take care of me!" She retorted. The soldier smiled. Normally, this, for any other child would have shut him up for good. But coming from a princess, that was different. He had an easy, cheap shot.  
  
"But, your parents are different from the other children's parents." He explained. "Zelda is princess, queen soon as Link tells her, she plans to marry. So she has no time to raise a child 24 hours a day. And well-your father…lazy as he is, is also 'busy'." Emowhen looked at him in frustration. She knew her mother was busy, but she wasn't a baby. And her father was NOT lazy.   
  
"You'll regret saying that." She told him, looking, penetrating his eyes with her steel blue, icy cold eyes. She refrained urge to cry. And with that, she jogged away from the soldier. The chipper, joyful, fat soldier.  
  
To Emowhen's great disgust, her mother did stop her in the hallway on the way to her room. She told her, that she did indeed want to give Emowhen a bodyguard, reassuring her that she herself had Sheik when she was a child. She told the young one, that she'd try and make the best decision, and try to pick someone fun, and friendly. Emowhen didn't care; she stormed off without mumbling anything to Zelda. Zelda shrugged, she hoped the child's attitude towards some things would change soon. Two trusted soldiers, dressed in white armor came up on either side of Zelda, to escort her to the long line of people, who lay down their line of job currently, to take care of her princess…  
  
**************  
  
A small boy, red haired and green eyed, pulled his younger sister along by the wrist. A small, deep blue fairy followed along eagerly.   
  
"Come on Faith. We got to see if I can get a job." The young boy's voice told his barely-able-to-speak sister. The fairy flew above.  
  
"Well Tneconni, do you really thing the Princess of Hyrule will hire an 8 year old? She might not even be able to see us." The fairy reasoned. Tneconni, the boy, just grumbled.   
  
"She's looking for quality, not quantity. Right?" Tneconni said, raising his sister's arm so that the child would pay attention to him and not the odd looking men. The child didn't glance up, but Tneconni didn't notice. He turned his gaze on the castle doors, for which emerged a beautiful woman, guarded by two soldiers. The soldiers had expensive, extravagant armor on, it was white. It might have been made of pearl, or diamond. He did not know, for he did not know what Hyrule's blacksmith could do. He didn't realize when Faith's hand pulled free of his own, and raced up to Zelda.  
  
"FAITH!" Tneconni saw the blur of brown hair, as the small skinny body made its way up to the princess. Zelda's guards put their swords in front of the princess, protectively. Faith stopped, looking as if she might cry. She did not understand. She let out a shrill scream, a sob, and broke into a fit of tears.   
  
"At ease, soldiers." She told the two, faithful men. The soldiers backed off, still looking uneasy. Zelda approached the sobbing girl, kneeling. She cradled her in her arms, as she would do Emowhen, rarely with Emowhen. The child buried herself into her like she was her own mother. Tneconni stopped about 3 yards away, and fell quiet. As did the rest of the courtyard. Nobody spoke, and nobody moved.   
  
"Are you okay child…?" Zelda asked. The little girl looked up, rubbed her eyes.  
  
"M-uh-mommy…" She sobbed quietly. She rubbed her eyes vigorously. She eased herself to her feet, and looked at the stone path. Yes, this defiantly meant some kind of lecture from Tneconni. He ran to her now, placing his hand on her shoulder and blushing deeply at the princess. Blushing because he was utterly embarrassed.   
  
"I'm sorry, your highness…my sister got away from me." Tneconni muttered. Zelda's face was in a broad grin.  
  
"Its alright…are you here for the job?" She asked.   
  
"The job…yeah, but my fairy was just figuring you wouldn't be able to see us." Tneconni told her. Zelda nodded.   
  
"Any client is eligible. Where are your parents, may I ask?"  
  
"They're-dead…we left Termina in search of work." Tneconni admitted. Zelda gasped.  
  
"Poor child…" She muttered. "Well, I'll interview you first."  
(not done yet x.x) 


End file.
